mightymoshinemorangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Emohead
Captain Emohead is the sassy-mouthed mentor to the Emo Rangers. Being the only character to feature prominently and have clever dialog written for him in literally every episode and film, he is considered by viewers to be one of the best characters in the entire series. He was played by Richard Duvale and voiced by Marc Halls in season 1, though both motion capture and voice work were done by Luke Cole in season 2 and beyond. Powers Emohead’s exact powers are not defined, but he is able to teleport individuals to the Command Center and bestow emo kids with superpowers, as well as appear to other people. He also presumably created the Emo Zords - somehow. Character series history Origins His exact origins are unknown, but it can be inferred that Captain Emohead may go by another name wherever he is from. Also, somehow, the emotional energies of teens on Earth affect his species - one that can assume a humanoid form. He seems to be most sensitive to the concentrated emotional energies that are inherent in emo subculture, allowing him to make magic artifacts powered by stereotypical sub-subcultures of the emo subculture - including other punk derivative sub-subcultures that are not technically emo. Much like his inspiration, Zordon from Power Rangers canon, Captain Emohead's origins remain mostly shrouded in mysteries that the show's producers didn't ever seem intent on resolving. Season 1 Captain Emohead summons five depressed teenagers to become the Emo Rangers when the Evil Empress - seemingly powered by goth subculture - lands on the moon and starts plotting that horrible things be done to Chelmsford. The teens very quickly learn the ropes of how to be Rangers, ever-so-slightly improving their low self-esteem. They defeat Colonel Crusher. Emohead advises them frequently, as it isn't easy for them to memorize every part and parcel of what they have to do. After all...if they weren't full of the emo energy that made them fit their morphers, then they'd have been the last crew on Earth that anyone would have chosen to be superheroes - which makes Captain Emohead look really bad. He is sassy toward them, and he's not the least bit afraid to insult them when they are being especially clueless. Over time, and as the Rangers gain more experience and their self-esteem goes up, Captain Emohead gives them power upgrades. When the Generic Evil Robot comes to avenge Colonel Crusher and Funky Monkey, and proves too powerful for the main five, Emohead recruits Fai to become the FashionxCore Ranger. While FashionxCore is more of a scene stereotype than an emo one, this difference seems irrelevant for some reason. Fai also proves critical to success against the Santa Bot, though Emohead still needs to recruit help from Panic! at the Disco for that. Season 2 Emohead discovers the secret powers of the StraightxEdge culture, and even finds ways to compare its disciplines oddly enough to the way of the Samurai. (Don't even try to make sense of it!) His timing could hardly have been more convenient, because John's body begins rejecting the drugs. After having too many issues, John gives them all up - including marijuana. He goes to some lengths to clean himself up, and is reborn as the StraightxEdge Ranger with Emohead's help. However, John still needs Emohead's guidance to unlock all the new features of his new power set. Emohead continues to give guidance to the teens as they deal with all the new threats they face following the Empress' eventual departure. He alerts the Rangers to the seriousness of Vicken's problem with teddy bears, and also prevents Ross from getting scammed, and even lusts after the AvrilBot. How he is able to have a libido remains a mystery. He sympathizes with Luke and alerts the Rangers to how dangerous the New Rave Pirates are when Luke deduces their real motives. When Fai learns what Burger Klown is up to, Emohead does some research and exposes the evil mascot's real diabolical schemes for what they are. He also complains about how eating the burgers "tastes like someone crapping in your mouth, and costs too much money anyway." This reveals that Emohead is somehow able to eat, though that too is never explained. And he gets the Rangers to come to Stef's rescue when her latest scheme to get a date goes horribly wrong. 2015 Special Anniversary Emohead is revealed to have been in hibernation for several years. After the other Rangers go into semi-retirement and carry on with their adult lives, Mary Jane Greenfield discovers that there's an alien threat that is disguising himself as the principal of Happy Valley High near Boise. This principal is using altered prescription drugs to turn students into his own private army - a variation of the Hoodie Patrol. Mary Jane is given a key by a mysterious vagrant to the secret locker where Emohead hid the secrets of the Emo Rangers - as well as the joints and upgraded morpher for the Chronic Stoner Ranger. Mary Jane soon realizes the only way to foil the evil plan is to become the new Chronic Stoner Ranger herself. This awakens Emohead and a bought-back Emo 5. They do their best to guide Mary Jane on how to be a Ranger, but her being all the way in Boise complicates matters. Emohead tries in desperation to call the other Rangers out of retirement to aid Mary Jane; but the Principal quickly fires a beam that sends them all to 2025. This forces Mary Jane to have to figure out her control panel and land a lucky shot on the distracted Principal, destroying his Fight Bot and killing him in the process. She quits school and becomes a full-time Emo Ranger. Emohead and Emo 5, meanwhile, discuss how they're going to rescue the other Rangers. In other media ''Mighty Moshin' Emo Rangers: The Video Game'' See also: Mighty Moshin' Emo Rangers: The Video Game In this game, Captain Emohead plays almost the exact same role as in the 2005 film. He appears in the intro, and is quickly forgotten once the actual gameplay begins. Known fanfiction In Volkonir Meets the Rangers, Captain Emohead and two different versions of Zordon communicate with each other and with MODM to ensure that all the different Ranger teams know who is going where to defeat Slaisionnach. He doesn't get very many lines, and is seldom on screen. But his symbolic presence is valued all the same. Personality Although he leads the Emo Rangers, he himself does not seem to have any obvious self-esteem issues, being loud and enthusiastic about almost everything. He is very blunt and to the point, at times insulting the Rangers or revealing private information about them without a second thought. Despite this, he seems to be on fairly friendly terms with the Rangers, as seen when he tried picking up girls with Luke - who seemed interested in spite dating Fai. He also stopped Ross from wasting his money on Sold Ya Kid’s music. In the Emo Rangers Christmas theme, he opens the song by wishing the team a Merry Christmas. In spite of being a holographic head, he is apparently still able to eat, having eaten a meal from Burger Clown - much to his regret. He is also has an active libido, but whether he can actually have any form of sex is unknown. He also doesn't seem to have a problem with robosexuality. Emo 5 is never shown to have an opinion on the matter. Development Luke Cole was the first to volunteer to portray the character, though there was some discussion as to the character's exact appearance. For the first season, a motion capture was done of Luke against a black screen, and this was used to generate the CGI figure. For season 2, Luke was chroma-keyed against a brown screen while wearing a pair of glasses and an emo wig, then composited into the CGI glass tube. In 2015, a photo of him was used to generate an entirely CGI figure. This was due to the actor's limited availability - and due to Chris now living on a different continent. See also * Luke Cole * Emo 5 * Evil Empress Inspiration * Zordon, the Power Rangers character to whom Captain Emohead is a parody / blatant knockoff. Category: Allies